


The Adventures of Fitzskimmons

by ataleoffiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highlander Immortals, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons, Fitz and Skye are all Immortals like in Highlander.  What could go wrong?  Immortal brOT3 hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible I'll delete and completely re-write this, or just delete it altogether. Hahaha. Oh well.

Skye was still having trouble deciding if becoming Immortal was the greatest or the worst thing to happen in her life.

 

Sure, she’d keep her young beautiful face until someone managed to take her head. Sure, she could live her life without most worry, like disease, hunger, zombies… okay, the last part was probably the least likely thing to happen, but since discovering she might be able to live forever, she wasn’t discounting anything.

 

Miles Lydon had been an incredible influence on her, having found her at the car accident where she discovered her immortality. He’d taught her the rules of The Game – issuing and accepting challenges for another’s head, the protection of holy ground, the limits of their healing, how identify the presence of another Immortal - what it would take to survive until the time of the Gathering . Miles taught her swordplay to help her survive, but mostly he taught her computer hacking to earn her keep. Together, they became part of the Rising Tide network, exposing the existence of other Immortals so the stronger ones would be hounded down by the headhunters. Their association kept them on the move, but it also kept them safe. And it kept them together. _Together forever_ , that’s what he’d promised her.

 

It would take months before Skye would uncover Miles’ use of Rising Tide to collect heads of his own, strengthening his own Quickening from young and inexperienced Immortals he found across the world. Those with no teachers, those no interest in the Game and those with no hope.

 

It worked until one victim he’d thought to be easy prey: a scientist. A biochemist with 2 PhD’s not even 30 years old with her immortality, who shouldn’t have had the time to master the sword and who should have been easy prey. Instead, he found a 700 year old master of the sword. She parried his first swing into a riposte into his heart, then a cross rake on his arm and face cause Miles to lose his sword. And then he lost his head. The shower of electricity around the petite woman terrified Sky as she watched on, but she tried to memorize the experience. It cost Sky her friend and teacher, but it was a Quickening nonetheless, and it was not her own.

 

In the haze of smoke, she ran from the recovering Immortal and made a vow to herself. She vowed that she would take the head of Jemma Simmons.

 

_Because there can be only one.  
_


	2. There can be only one. Or Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Fitzsimmons

Last minute Thanksgiving dinner. Fitz, you are the eternal thorn in my side, was all Jemma could think as she hauled an armful of groceries to the car. Since Fitz was supposed to be working in the morning, the pair had only planned a Carmilla marathon for Thursday evening, before the season finale next Tuesday. But a last minute cancellation meant she’d be making her fennel, sage sausage and ricotta stuffed turkey in less than 4 hours.

Since it was Thanksgiving and all, a simple night’s dinner would not do. Not for her oddly patriotic Scotsman bestie.

However, the prickle at the base of her neck meant a possible change in plans for tonight’s activities. Emerging from behind a beat up VW Minibus was a dark-haired woman, likely in her mid 20’s before immortality was bestowed upon her. And judging by the power of the buzz she felt, not likely to be much older than her natural lifespan. The girl had either chosen her target poorly, or had run into her by happenstance.

“Jemma Simmons,” okay, not an accidental meeting. “My name is Skye Avery and I’ve come for your head.”

The girl drew a shiny purple handled katana from underneath her trench coat. As she advanced, Jemma strafed around a couple cars, clearing space as she made her to the trunk of her Tesla, where she kept her sword. “Did you get at the mall?”

“What? No. I got it off the internet. I mean… no.” Jemma scoffed, even a newly turned immortal should know better than to carry around an untested sword. Right? She eyed the blade more carefully – yep. It was stainless steel and would not hold up in combat.

“I’m afraid y have me at a slight disadvantage, love. You see, my sword is actually in my other slacks so you’ll need to wait until I’m ready for a proper duel.” Skye took a better look at Jemma’s clothes, looking for a sword, lest she be tricked into losing her head. The girl in front of her only wore a pair of black slacks, red Chuck Taylor shoes, heart-printed shirt and matching necktie. No, no sword there. Their rules were established for fair combat, and it would only be fair to wait until Jemma had a sword in her hands, right?

What’s up with the necktie though? She’d never brought up a situation like this to Miles, actually. “O-okay. Is it in your car, or something?”

Unfortunately, the buzz of another immortal quickly distracted Skye. The girl quickly realized that other Immortals had different presences, for this one was marginally more powerful than Miles’, but far below that of the woman before her. It’s possible she was in over her head.

In an instant, the point of a sword pierced through her heart and was neatly sticking out of her chest. 

“My name is Leopold Fitz of the Fitzpatrick clan and I’ll be damned if you come between me and my supper.” That was the last thing Skye heard before she blacked out, certain they would be the last words she would ever hear.

The Scostman quickly withdrew his sword and arced toward the girl’s neck, stepping aside a small puddle of blood that gushed out her back.

“Fitz, stop it!” 

Upon reflex, he did as commanded just before striking flesh, but Skye’s awkward fall meant she lost part of her ear to Fitz’s broadsword.

“Fair enough. She came after your head, you should be the one to take hers.”

Jemma scoffed. “No, that’s not… never you mind, just help me get her in the back. We’re taking her home.”

“Uh…..”

“Come now, waste makes haste Fitz.”

“Are you sure? She almost took your head.”

The stink eye she gave her eternal best friend immediately pushed him into action, slipping his sword back into his coat as he pulled the girl from where she’d fallen on the asphalt and into the trunk of the car. Only then did a bright flash of purple catch his eye.

“What the hell is that?”

“She said she got it from the internet.” 

Fitz sniffles and plops into the passenger’s seat, their two bags of groceries between his legs. “Oh Jem, what is the world coming to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not happy with it, lol. I may rewrite, but it's going up for now.


End file.
